As input apparatuses such as operation units, switches and the like for receiving input operations by users, input apparatuses having touch sensors such as touch panels and touch switches have been widely used for mobile terminals such as mobile phones; information equipments such as calculators and ticket vending machines; home electric appliances such as microwaves, TV sets, lighting equipments; industrial equipments (FA equipment) and the like.
Recently, there has been suggested an input apparatus that sets a plurality of thresholds of a pressing load on the touch sensor and, when the user presses the touch sensor applying different pressing loads, detects different pressing loads and performs different operations (for example, see Patent Document 1). In the following, an operation to press at one level and then to press further at the same pressing position is referred to as two-level pressing, and operations to press at multilevel including the two-level pressing are referred to as multiple pressing.
Such an input operation to the touch sensor may be performed by a finger or an input operation tool. Although the input operation tool is generally assumed to be a stylus pen accompanying the touch sensor, an unexpected tool such as a ballpoint pen also may perform the input operation.